


Comet to Our Love

by Finally_Free



Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A whole bunch of different AU's, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, All Multiverses Are In One World, Also Best Wing Man, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Astronauts, Big Boi Blue, Blue Has An Immortal Dog, Character Death, Crewmate Blueberry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Dream and Nightmare Are Brothers Only, Dreamberry - Ship, Dystopian Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Her Name Is Icy, Hurt/Comfort, Imposter Nightmare and Dream, Killer Is A Rat, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Aliens, Minor Character Death, Mira HQ (Among Us), Multi, Neurodiversity, Nightberry - Ship, No Incest, Non Magical Humans, Non Magical Monsters, OT3, Planets, Polus (Among Us), Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Royalty, Slight worldbuilding, Stretch is an asshole, The Skeld (Among Us), This is what happens when gay people write fanfiction, Touch-Starved, We gay coded Blue again-, prince dream, prince nightmare, some exceptions, sue me, the title is a pun, too many to tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free
Summary: He hadn't meant to get stuck on the space ship his brother and best friend were going on, he really didn't! Blue was just going to say goodbye before leaving them for a good ten years... can he really be blamed for that? Whatever the case is, when he meets two friendly skeletons, he can't help but enjoy there company on this unintentional trip.Who could have expected murderous aliens to be hiding on board? Now he's just wondering why his new friends are suddenly so protective of him- and why does he keep running into dead bodies!?
Relationships: Dream/Blue, Dream/Blue/Nightmare, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929523
Comments: 43
Kudos: 112





	1. Prepare For Take Off

Blue can recognize that disappointed gaze anywhere. The way his brother is looking at him is pretty much the gaze he gets on a daily basis. Meanwhile, a shorter skeleton next to his brother is amused. The two of them are in space outfits, but without their masks on. Stretch’s is orange while Geno’s is red.

Stretch sighs. “Really?” Blue giggles before bending down and picking up the cyan puppy following him. This only makes his brother's disappointment more apparent.

“Does he always do this?” Geno asks, elbowing Stretch.

“Hey, That’s Mean! I Just Wanted To Say Goodbye To You Two Before You Left!” Blue pouts and puts the dog back on the ground.

“But did you have to sneak on board? We said our goodbyes a few minutes ago.”

“I Wanted To Say Bye Again.”

Stretch is an astronaut. He’s been going on space journeys for over a hundred years, each lasting more than at least five years. The last few he’s been on, Blue always sneaks on board and gives his brother one last hug before sneaking back. He wants to be like his brother. He looks up to him because Stretch is able to go into _space_ , he’s able to be among the stars. Blue wants to be like him and join him on his adventures.

And Geno? This is his first actual space exhibition. Of course Blue would not be satisfied without hugging him one last time! Geno is his best friend, and has been for hundreds of years, practically since he was a baby bones and still in stripes. He was going to support his best friend, no matter what. The two plan on keeping contact with each other through a radio transmission, along with one of Geno’s _friends_ , who Blue is pretty sure is not just a friend.

Blue sadly smiles at the two of them. This exhibition is apparently a really crucial one, and will take a long time. If it’s successful, it will be a landmark for all of monster and human kind. He knows this is important, but that isn’t stopping him from being worried. He knows this is important to the two of them.

He walks over to Geno and wraps his arms around him. “I’m Going To Miss You Guys…” Tears sting his eyes as he embraces his friend. Stretch comes over and hugs him as well, both rubbing his back.

“Hey, it's alright Blue. We won't be gone for too long, just a couple of years.” Stretch says.

Geno scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Few years feels like a millennia for Blue. Just know you can survive ten years without us.”

Blue reluctantly pulls away from the hug when he feels Icy, his beloved pupper, nuzzle against his ankle. He wipes his eye sockets and smiles at them. “I Know… Just Promise Me You’ll Be Safe.” The two of them smile, and Stretch pats the top of his skull.

“We promise.”

With a heavy heart, Blue smiles and waves before walking off, Icy following behind him. He sighs as he walks away from the two of them.

He makes his way to the exit of the ship. He knows he has a couple of minutes left, so he doesn’t rush. The exit isn’t too far away. As he makes his way to the exit, there's a small door with a big window right next to him. He glances over before freezing and looking through the window. A large box is _moving_.

Blue opens the door and walks inside, just as the box falls off the others it's stacked on, and two skeletons come fumbling out of the box. Both of them look to be smaller than him. The door closes with a large _bang!_ Making the two skeletons heads turn towards Blue.

Welp, he’s been caught. Time to use his incredible acting skills! “UH, HEY THERE. I AM MEANT TO BE HERE!” Great job. He's wonderful at this. He gives the two finger guns, a large smile on his face.

The two skeletons look panicked, making Blue wonder if his magnificent acting skills have failed him. “Oh! Uhm, hello, we are meant to be here too. We were just, uhm..” The one with yellow eyelights looks over to the other skeleton.

“Playing a prank. One that failed us.” The skeleton in a black space suit stands up and dusts himself off before helping the yellow space-suited monster. 

The three of them awkwardly look away from each other. “So… My Name Is Blue.”

The yellow eyelighted skeleton raises his hand and smiles brightly, the awkwardness immediately slipping away. “My name is Dream, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The skeleton next to Dream takes a protective step forward. “I am Nightmare, Dreams brother.” He reaches his hand to shake Blue’s, which he graciously accepts.

“It’s nice to meet you two! I am a space member working on doing space stuff.” Blue smiles. He feels confident in his acting skills, and the two of them seem to believe him too. The two brothers look at each other nervously before turning back to Blue.

Dream walks up to him and puts an arm around him. “Why don’t we go explore the ship? We uh, just got on.” Blue gives Dream an awkward smile and nods.

Nightmare walks to the other side of Blue and leads the three of them out of the storage room, going back the way Blue had come from. He looks behind him, only to sigh and continue following the two monsters. It’s okay, he still has a couple of minutes. He has no need to rush.

The three of them walk around the empty halls in silence. Blue occasionally looks at the two of them, but finds himself awkwardly staring straight ahead. That is until he hears Dream sigh. “Are You Alright?” He looks over at Dream, who seems slightly surprised at his concern.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just a bit hungry.” He waves off Blue’s concern. But nope, he isn’t taking any of that.

Blue stops walking and takes off his backpack, and opens a small lunch box inside of it. In the lunch box are two sandwiches wrapped in foil, which he hands to both of the shorter skeletons. “I Can’t Just Let You Both Starve Now. Eat Up!” The two look at him, confused.

Nightmare tilts his head. “What about you?”

“It’s Fine! I’m Not Hungry Anyway.” He smiles and zips back up his backpack. “It’s Peanut Butter And Jelly, The Good Kind.”

He gives him a suspicious look, but takes a bite of it anyway. His singular cyan eyelight suddenly shines as he turns to Dream. “It’s good to eat.” Dream takes a bite out of the sandwich as well before looking at Blue, surprised.

“This is so good, it must have cost you a fortune!” Blue smiles sadly.

“It’s Uhm… Not A Big Deal..” He doesn’t want to admit that all of the money spent on actual good food was his brothers. It’s not like he stole it or anything, just that being an astronaut on these missions brought in a lot of good money. More than most civilians. No matter how much Blue tries to refuse, Stretch always manages to convince him to take a cut of the money, one way or another.

Dream puts his hand on Blue’s shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. “Are you alright?” None of them are walking anymore, there both just staring at him.

He tugs at the edge of his sleeve. “Ah, Yes! I Am Quite Alright! Just… Thinking.”

The two brothers look at each other before nodding, a determined look on their faces. Before Blue could question anything, they grab his hands and drag him into the first room they see. When they enter it, Blue notices a large, green table in the middle of the small room. They sit him down on a red plush seat before they sit down as well.

Dream finishes his sandwich before finally speaking. “What are you thinking about?” Dream frowns as he looks at him, causing Blue to look away. He glances at Nightmare, only to see him staring at him as well. There's a tightness in his chest that's just getting worse the more they stare at him.

Eventually, he caves. “Well… I’m Not Supposed To Be On This Ship. I Lied.” He sighs. “I Wanted To Say ‘Bye’ To My Friends.”

Dream smiles. “This is what is making you feel so guilty?” 

Blue shrugs and awkwardly laughs. “I-I Guess? I Mean, A Few Other Things Too But… There More Private I Guess.”

He feels Nightmare lightly squeeze his hand. “It’s alright. You snuck on, you can sneak back off.” 

Blue smiles at the two of them. They seem really nice! He hopes he can speak to them more when they come back off the ship. For now, the three of them sit and watch as Icy messes with a few wires in a panel, happily yipping as she runs around. The four of them stay in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Then the sound of a large door closing makes Blue jump. It seems both of them are surprised as well. “ _Attention to all crew members: The entrance doors have been locked. Please get your mandatory suit and equipment on before takeoff in T minus 10 minutes_ ”

Blue sucks in a sharp breath as he gets off the seat and dashes out of the room, Icy and the other skeletons following him out. He half considers using teleportation magic before he freezes, remembering the two behind him.

Magic… isn’t exactly normal.

The shorter skeleton once again grabs his hand, but this time starts quickly walking back the way they came. “W-Where Are We Going?”

“The Storage Room! There were spare space suits, we’re getting you one.” This isn’t a question, this is an order. 

Blue goes to argue, but with Nightmares intense glare, he shuts up. Icy nuzzles against his foot, making him chuckle before picking her up. 

The group leads him into the storage room, where only one untouched cyan spacesuit remains. It seems to be a great size for him, if not a tad bit big. The helmet also seems to be tinted black, so Blue is unable to see through it without putting it on.

Meaning it’s perfect since no one can know it’s really him.

Blue isn’t necessarily popular, but he’s recognizable enough, especially with who his family is and their relations. Being friends with royalty isn’t exactly something easy to keep under wraps. The more he hides himself, the better.

He hears the two say something to each other, but he isn’t paying attention. He puts Icy down next to them (giving her a quick kiss) and quickly puts on the suit. He grabs the helmet and runs over to the two of them. “Did I Put All Of This On Correctly? Like, The Oxygen Tank And Stuff?” Dream looks him over before nodding. “Alright Then! Uhm, Do You Two Know ASL?”

“ASL?” Dream and Nightmare look at each other.

“American Sign Language. Communication Without Actually Speaking. I Learned It Because Of The Kids I Took Care Of A Few Years Ago.” Blue puts the helmet on his head before locking it in place. He smiles and puts his hands on his hips. “My Voice Is Really Recognizable, So It’s Best If I Don’t Speak For Now. I’ll Mainly Use ASL To Communicate.”

The two nod in understanding as Icy nibbles on his space suit. Luckily, he can’t do any actual real damage, his smol teeth aren’t sharp enough. 

“ _Attention to all crew members: Please strap yourself into the nearest seat as we prepare for takeoff in T minus 5 minuets_ ”

Blue picks up Icy once again and looks over to the few seats that appeared from the wall. None of them say anything as they secure themselves in the seat. He pets the pretty much immortal dog, as he waits. “Uhm… Thank You Guys, I Appreciate It A Lot!”

Dream smiles while Nightmare just looks away. “It’s no problem! We’re happy to help!”

  
  


“ _Attention to all crew members: Prepare for takeoff in T minus 1 minuet_ ”

He shifts in his seat as the announcement goes off. He tries to focus on Icy, who is nuzzling him as best as she can. It’s amusing, and causes him to cheer up slightly.

“ _Attention to all crew members: Prepare for takeoff in T minus 10 seconds_ ”

“ _9_ ”

“ _8_ ”

“ _7_ ”

“ _6_ ”

Blue feels Nightmare grab onto his hand. He glances over, yet Nightmare isn’t looking at him. He notices they both seem to have their helmets on, yet their glass is not tinted, so he can still see their faces.

“ _5_ ”

He lightly squeezes Nightmares hand and closes his eyes.

“ _4_ ”

“ _3_ ”

“ _2_ ”

“ _1_ ”

He sucks in a sharp breath as he feels the whole ship start to rumble.

“ _0_ ”

“ _Prepare for takeoff_ ”


	2. Uhhh I can explain-

Once everyone arrives in the cafeteria, a person in a dark blue spacesuit stands up, grabbing everyone's attention. “Alright everyone. Welcome to this space exhibition. We know that this will be a long mission, So I’m hoping you all remember your main and sub jobs, which should have been discussed with your trainer.” 

The good thing about having a tinted visor is that no one can see the absolute confusion on his face. If it wasn’t for that, he would be immediately found out by the way he's avoiding everyone's eyelights.

Dark blue space suit person hands out a slip of paper to each person at the table. “The name is Outer, by the way, your captin.” He winks. “Nice to meet ya.”

Blue looks down at his slip and reads the few ‘jobs’ available on the ship. There were a lot, but only a couple really stood out to him. One of which he doesn’t understand because it's a large word, and the other he understands cause he does it all the time back home.

Outer claps his hands once everyone gets the slip. “Alright, now that that's over with, let me explain what we will be doing for the two days.” That's it? Sure, Blue’s no space expert, but it feels weird. “For the first couple of days, we will be adjusting to our life in space before anyone starts their jobs. We will also be communicating with our fellow crewmates to make our time here easier.”

Blue tilts his head slightly before looking over at Geno and Stretch sitting next to each other. If he wasn’t hiding Icy in his backpack, they would probably already know it's him, but Blue’s not exactly planning on leaving her to sit all day. It would drive her mad.

Before he realizes it, everyone slowly starts to disperse from the cafeteria. He hears Outer say something about coming back at a certain time, but Blue can't hear what he said, so that's great.

Blue sighs as he walks down a random hallway. It’s quiet, but in a calming way. He can only hear the soft rumbling of the vents. When he gets to what looks to be the Upper Engine, he crouches down and opens his bag so Icy can climb out. She makes a quiet bark before nuzzling his hand, making him giggle. 

Icy is an extremely small dog, probably a teacup breed. He wouldn’t know, it’s not everyday Blue had seen a dog after all. After the _incident,_ most dogs were rabid and dangerous, most of them having to be put down. Seeing as Icy has only one eye, she had probably been affected by this as well. But that's alright, Blue loves her, and she's happy now. He scratches her behind her fluffy ear.

“I knew it!” Blue jumps back, hearing a familiar voice yell. He whips his head around to see a short, slightly glitchy skeleton with a red scarf around his helmet standing in the hallway between Engine and MedBay. “Blue, why are you still here!?” 

He frowns before standing up and looking away from Geno. “...I Didn’t _Mean_ To Stay.” He sighs. “But By The Time I Was About To Leave, The Doors Had Already Shut.”

Geno’s glare softens as he huffs. “Well, you’re here now I guess. No use getting upset.”

Icy barks again and runs up to Geno, running circles around him. He chuckles and snaps his fingers, making her stop running and sit down on her little butt. Blue pouts, though it's not like Geno notices. “I Still Don’t Understand How You Managed To Train Her.”

“Did you try?” 

Blue scoffs. “Of Course Not! That Doesn't Mean I'm Not Jealous."

"Dumbass." Geno shakes his head with a fond smile on his face. Blue smiles as well. It's almost like the two of them are back at home, watching as Icy makes a fool of herself. Instead, they're doing that in the comfort of a spacecraft going thousands of miles per second that will only land back on earth in ten years. Fun!

After a couple of seconds of silence, Geno sighs. "So, what's the plan? You planning on telling Stretch? Cause he'd have a _bone_ to pick with you when he finds out what happened." Blue frowns at the pun, but decides to let it slide... for now. After all, there's more important issues right now.

"Unfortunately, I Don't Think I Have Much Of A Choice. My Brother Will Be Mad Whether Or Not I Tell Him. Besides, I Can't Hide From Him." Geno nods.

"Okay, so what about the whole speaking thing. I know you don't like this people will recognize you, Blue. There's going to have to be a lot of things to cover up. Your voice, your face- well you already got that settled. And 'especially' Icy."

"Wha- but Icy is the best dog! I can't lock her up in my backpack all day!" Blue cries, immediately bending down to pick Icy up and shove her as close as he can into Geno's face. "Look at her! Look at her and tell her that you want to lock her in a dark old bag!"

Geno looks Icy in her cute, sparkling puppy dog eyes. She lets out a small whine as her little nub tail droops down, no longer frantically swinging. He glares at her before lightly pushing her away. Blue can already feel the victory. "Fine! You can keep Icy out, but be careful. Maybe for the first few days, keep her in your room or something.”

Blue continues to hold Icy in his armpit. He tilts his head, curious. “There’s rooms you guys sleep in?”

“...what, did you think we just slept on the floor? We’re gonna be here for ten years.”

“Well, I’m sorry! I’ve never seen a bed in a spaceship before!” Blue dramatically stretches his arms. “Like, how do you sleep? What do you even _do_!?”

Almost as if Geno has been waiting for this moment his whole life, he grabs onto Blue’s shoulders. “ _Sleeping bags_.”

“E-excuse me?”

“ _Back before we had all this fancy techno stuff, humans used sleeping bags that they strapped to a wall_.” Why does he sound so excited?

Blue hesitantly grabs Genos arms and shoves them away from him before backing up. “Oookay, I can see you're not well, so I’m just gonna walk away.” He glances at Icy, who tilts her head before barking at Geno. Blue speed walks away.

Geno wheezes and runs over to Blue, trying to catch up. “B-Blue wait, I’m not even joking.” Blue smirks, trying to hold back his giggles at the thought. 

As they pass two rooms, they can hear chatter in both of them, causing Blue to quiet down a bit more. “But… But Why? That's My Question; Why? That Sounds So Uncomfortable.”

He chuckles and shrugs. “Zero gravity man. Do you really want to risk hitting the self destruct button?”

“Point Taken.”

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence as they walk past the lower engine. Icy manages to fall out of Blue's arm and lands on her feet like he's heard cats do. Her little legs manage to keep up with the two of them, no matter how fast the two of them walk.

Then, suddenly, two figures pop out of a room both had yet to notice. Blue flinches back, only to quickly recognize the colors. “Dream, Nightmare, Hey You Guys!” Geno turns and glares at him.

“Did we already forget the no talking rule?” Geno shakes his head and sighs.

Right as Blue was about to argue back, Dream steps forward. “Oh, is this the friend you told us about?” Nightmare stands next to his brother, seemingly already bored from their conversation.

Blue smiles and lightly shoves Geno forward. “Yup! Geno, Meet Dream And Nightmare, The Nice People Who Were With Me When The Doors Betrayed My Trust.” The two snicker before shaking the other's hand. This is already a great start. “They Already Know, Since They Were There And All, So I Feel As Though It’s Safe To Talk To Each Other!”

Dream nods and gives them a polite smile. “I’m glad we’ve run into each other though. That Outer person told us we need to talk to each other our first few days, so we wanted to talk to you!”

Geno chuckles. “Really? you wanted to chat with this loser? I don’t blame you, he’s awesome as hell.” Blue was about to retort before processing his words and giggling again. “Come and join us while I explain to Baby Blue over here the horrors of old space travel.”

“Stars, Please Don’t…”

Nightmare tilts his head like a cat, suddenly more interested in the conversation than the dog nuzzling his ankle. “The horrors of old space travel..?”

Oh no. Blue takes a cautious step back, but Geno grabs his arm to stop him from moving anywhere. He looks like a child in a candy store. The brothers glance at each other. “Oh you guys don’t know do you?” He smirks. “Let's start with the beginning then!”

**~~~**

That was a history lesson Blue honestly could have lived without hearing. From the expression on the brothers faces, it seems like they feel the exact same way. Though, at the same time, Nightmare kind of looks only a bit shaken. Still, you wish you could have managed to get Geno to not talk. What has Blue learned? A lot of explosions were made, and Big Bird almost died.

Wack.

Blue sighs as he plops down in the bed. It’s definitely not the best, but it could be way worse. It’s firm, but hopefully after ten years it will become softer. Geno chuckles and takes off his helmet. Seeing this, Blue also unhooks his helmet and sighs. “Well, I Would Say Today Was A Successful Day.” He lets his helmet slide off his hand and onto the floor.

There are two more beds in the room, apparently for both Dream and Nightmare. They decided to split off halfway through to go meet up with someone, so for now, it's just the two of them. 

Geno nods. “Definitely. I’d say they now understand that being friends with us is a horrible idea. Meaning they will do it anyway.”

“How Are You So Sure?”

“Hmm… Well, they just seem like the type. Besides, a couple of fun facts doesn’t scare anyone.”

Blue sits up and sticks his tongue out at him. “They Scared Me, And Stars Know How Many Years I Prepare For Your ‘Fun’ Facts.”

He smiles innocently. “What do you mean, Berry? What's with that tone? My facts are always fun.”

Blue moves to stand up. “No, I DisagrEE-” He is suddenly thrown forward, and before he has time to react, he falls face first onto the hard ground. Geno immediately rushes towards him while Icy jumps off of the bed, high alert. “Ow…”

“Are you alright? Did you break anything? Holy shit are you dead!?”

“No… Just Hurt.”

Geno lets out a relieved sigh. “Good. I did not want to be the one to explain to Stretch how you dusted.” The two of them quietly laugh as Icy licks Blue’s cheek. He pats her before sitting up and rubbing his sore chin. Geno watches him for a moment before sitting down next to him. “You want me to heal it?”

He thinks about it for a while. For a moment, he questions if it's even safe to use magic in space, before coming to the conclusion it probably won't matter. After that moment of debate, he nods. “Sure, Just Not Too Much. My Chin Barely Hurts.” He claims while his chin is practically on fire.

Geno takes his hand and puts it under Blue’s chin. After a moment, a warm, light green glow emits from his palm. The warmth quickly calms the pain, before it goes away completely. Then he pulls his hand away.

Blue rubs his chin before smiling at Geno. “Your Magic Is Incredible! I Wish I Could Use Healing Magic Like You Do.” He’s always found magic amazing, especially Geno’s. His healing magic is stronger than any others Blue’s ever seen! Well, it’s not like he’s seen much, but still.

“Don’t sell yourself short, your healing magic isn’t bad. Besides, you're pretty strong in other types of magic.”

He shrugs. “Not As Good As Yours, And Healing Magic Is More Useful.” 

The two of them stay in silence for a little while. Blue is sure Geno is thinking the same exact thing he is. Healing magic is less threatening and scary than any other type. He knows that if anyone were to see the magic he could do in his specialty, they would find him as a threat. Someone who can hurt them without a care for the consequences. 

Blue groans in frustration, poking at the cold, hard ground.

"...What Did I Even Trip On Anyway?"

Geno chuckles. "Your helmet."

"Why Does Everything Want To Betray Me Today?" Blue sighs again before slowly scooching over to the bed. He climbs on it and sighs. “You Should Probably Leave Before Nightmare And Dream Come.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it, I’m not loved.” 

Blue laughs. “Yes, You Are Very Hated Here.”

He hears the clinking of Icy's collar and then promptly feels her lick his phalanges. He giggles and lightly pets the top of her head. How she managed to jump on the bed is beyond him. 

The lights suddenly turn off, only a few lights even on anymore. "The lights always go out at night time according to Outer."

"Oh, That Makes Sense." Blue yawns and rubs his eye sockets that seem to refuse to stay open. Oh well, It's not like he's planning to stay awake for much longer.

"Did you pay no attention to him before we came back here? He's the captain you know." Although his tone is mocking, his voice has lowered significantly.

Blue hums. "Yeah, But Like, I Don' Care... I Tried To Pay Attention But No One Can Tell I'm Not."

"You're ridiculous."

"Nnnope, That's You."

Geno chuckles. His footsteps move away from the beds and towards the door. “G’night Blue.”

“Nighty Night.” He keeps his eyes closed once he hears the door close, and quickly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be a bit different, but _SOMEONE_ made me immediately chance my mind. I hope you enjoy a chapter that ended up being dedicated to Geno. Also, expect longer chapters for this fic! I'm hoping for that at least.
> 
> Omg I just watched Underverse and I'm s h o o k e t h


	3. His Magic

Blue sighs and looks around again. He’s been laying in silence for a few hours by now. It’s not unusual for him to wake up so early that the sun isn’t even up, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling any less annoyed about his lack of sleep. When he _does_ get sleep, he usually ends up with night terrors, which aren’t any better. Usually, he just tries to deal with the lack of sleep, but right now he doesn’t feel good. At all.

He feels sick. Like, really sick. Kind of like when you're in a car and you can’t manage to distract yourself, but a hundred times worse. That's not even an exaggeration. He’s surprised he hasn’t puked yet. Everything around him is spinning, which isn’t helping his growing headache. 

Just as he was about to start trying to sit up, he hears a low buzzing sound before the lights turn back on. He hisses in pain and closes his eyes, not even bothering to try and squint. He covers his eye sockets with his arm in an attempt to block out any of the light. He hears shifting coming from where the other beds are, showing that the other two have woken up.

After a couple minutes of not moving, he feels someone poke his arm. “Blue? Hey Blue. You should wake up.” Dream's soft voice says as he continues to lightly poke Blue’s arm. He groans and tries to move away from him, but there isn’t exactly much room on the small beds. “Come on, we don’t want to be late on our first day. Or morning I should say?” Blue reluctantly moves his arm away from his eyes and squints, trying to get used to the painfully bright light.

“...Hey, turn your skull towards me a bit?” Dream requests as he brushes his thumb on Blue’s cheek. Blue relaxes and focuses on Dream's touch, turning his skull so he can look at him. Blue nervously looks away after Dream's eyelights look straight at his own. “Are you feeling alright? Your eyelights are hazy.”

“Uhm, My Head Hurts, And It’s Really Dizzy… I’m Nauseous Too.” He mutters. Now that he thinks about it, that's probably not a good sign. Is he sick or something?

Dream pulls his hand away, making Blue frown. “Can you stand?” He asks. Blue nods and sits up, albeit a bit slowly. He rubs his skull before swinging his feet over the sides of the bed. As he goes to stand up, he notices Nightmare leaning against the wall. When he does stands up-

Blue’s legs give out underneath him and he falls flat on his face. Again. “Blue, are you alright!? Stop laughing Nightmare, it’s not funny!” 

He hears Nightmare chuckling. “Yes it is.”

Blue lifts himself to sit up and smile at Dream. “Heh, s-sorry, guess I fell for you a bit too hard.” He gives Dream finger guns, causing a small smile to appear on Dream's face. Hell yeah, success!

“You silly bones. Get up, the floor is dirty.” Dream offers Blue his hand, which he gladly accepts.

As Dream helps him up, Blue notices his feet are no longer touching the ground, he can feel the magic coming from his soul being used. Blue panics. He tries to lightly shove Dream away so as to not have his magic affect him as well. Instead, Dream is thrown across the room and slams his spine against the wall before falling back down to the floor.

“Dream!?” Nightmare runs past Blue and over to his brother and kneels over him.

Blue’s hands are covering his mouth, his eye sockets wide. No, that wasn’t what he was trying to do, he didn’t mean to hurt him! Oh stars, what if his spine is broken?! He wants to reach out to Dream, to see if he’s alright, but he can’t move from his spot. He just sits there, watching as both Dream and Nightmare turn to look at him. Tears prick Blue’s eye sockets as he shuffles away from the two of them.

It looks as though the whole room is spinning at this point, and mixed in with his tears, he can barely see a thing. His breathing hitches when he notices Dream and Nightmare approaching him. He moves his arms to hug himself, and then an array of bright blue bones are summoned around him, surrounding him like a cage.

He tries to make out words, but he can’t speak, he can barely breathe at this point. When his back hits the wall, another layer of bones appear, these ones white and sharp, facing the twins. The two finally back up away from him. Blue lets out a wet sob seeing the two talk, yet not being able to hear them.

Then, he notices Nightmare inching closer to the door. He’s leaving… no he’s going to _tell them_. They’ll kill him- no he isn’t ready to die yet! He doesn’t want to die! His grip on his shoulders tighten as a couple of the white bones shoot over to him, along with more blue bones surrounding Nightmare. 

Stars, his ears ring. His head hurts so much. He can barely see a thing. Blue can barely make out Dream's voice calling him. He sobs and squeezes his eyes shut, shaking so hard his bones are rattling. He hesitantly opens his eyes again, fearful of what he would see. Everything around him looks strange, almost like the light you would see underwater. He sees this only for a moment before he collapses and blacks out.

**~~~**

The moment Blue collapses is when all of his magic suddenly dissipates. Dream runs over to Blue and holds him in his arms, caressing the back of his skull. He looks over to Nightmare, who, other than some ripped clothing, is unharmed. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Dream points to the door behind his brother. “Go… go get Geno. Tell him he needs to get here, _now_.” 

Nightmare silently nods and opens the door before immediately running out, leaving Blue and Dream alone.

Dream holds Blue close, using some of his own magic to keep his soul and emotions calm. He smiles when he hears Blue lightly purr.

That was… extremely sudden, and terrifying. Not that Blue was terrifying, but the way he had acted, how his magic had lashed out uncontrollably, that was worrying. He barely had any control of how he used his magic, though it’s not like Dream blames him. How is he supposed to learn when his kind would lock them up just for having a gift like magic? 

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He can’t be getting himself upset when trying to help Blue, it will only make him feel worse. He concentrates on the positive emotions on the ship, using all of it to help the large skeleton in his arms.

Finally, Dream feels his brother's emotions grow closer, before he can hear their footsteps, and finally the door opens. Geno, Nightmare, and surprisingly Icy enter, all of them running over to Blue.

“Stars, what happened!?” Geno seemed to have rushed over here, considering the scarf he normally wears is no longer around his helmet.

Nightmare rolls his eyelight. “What I was _trying_ to tell you. Blue panicked, attacked Dream, attacked me, and then passed out.”

Geno stays silent for a moment. “He didn’t just attack you, he attacked you both with his magic, right?”

Dreams eye sockets widen. Both him and Nightmare look at each other. “You know he can use magic?”

Geno nods. “But that's not really the point right now. Why did he attack you two?”

Dream looks back at Blues face. He wipes his drying tears and sighs. “I’m not too sure. He had fallen on the floor so I helped him stand up. Then he had used his magic to pin me to the wall.” He looks back at Geno, studying both his emotions and facial expression. “He may be sick if that helps?”

Geno frowns and reaches for Blue, his emotions radiate a mix of sadness and fear, but also a bit of hope. It’s a strange combination. “If he’s sick, then fell… there’s a chance his magic had gotten mixed up and confused Blue’s intent. And if he used magic against you, knowing Blue, he’d definitely panic.” 

So that was what it was. Dream had assumed as much, though as he feels Nightmare relax slightly, it’s obvious someone was assuming the worst. “And you… know Blue has magic? Yet you’ve kept it hidden, but are still telling us?” He realizes after he speaks how his tone could come off as if he’s scolding him. He needs to control his emotions a bit longer. He can be angry at non-magic users later.

Geno smiles softly. His emotions slightly shift, his hope burning just a bit stronger. “Well, chances are you wouldn’t have dragged _me_ here if you were looking to hurt him. Besides,” He pauses to cup both of his hands together. A light green glow suddenly emits from his palms. “I really wouldn’t call out one of my own kind.”

Nightmare sits down as well, now feeling more confused and relaxed. “I’m guessing you’re going to want us to stay quiet.” 

He nods. “Please. I… Blue didn’t want to hurt either of you, I can promise you that. He was just scared.” The glow disappears from his hands as he lets them fall to his sides. He looks Nightmare in the eye. “Blue is a kind soul. He wouldn’t want his worst enemy to get hurt… if he even has any enemies. Please don’t kill him, please don’t let anyone kill him.” There's desperation in his tone that makes whatever snarky response Nightmare was going to give not come out.

Dream looks at the skeleton in his arms again. Hearing that is only leaving him with more questions than answers, though his brother would argue the answers to these questions are self explanatory. He doesn’t want to believe that though. “But, why would we kill him?” He questions. He has to know for sure before he can get angry. “I thought magic users were sent to jails?”

Geno scoffs. “You mean the jails that never have one of us live more than a week before we’re reported dead? ‘Died in a riot’, ‘killed by a cellmate’. Oh, or their favorite, ‘tried to attack a guard and was killed in _self defense_ ’. He laughs, but the laughter isn’t genuinely happy. Dream can only feel sorrow, regret, and fear in it. “Heh, no. They never even make it to the jail, and for _some reason_ their family never gets their dust or body back.”

Dream and Nightmare stay silent. He doesn’t know how to respond to something like that.

Finally, Nightmare responds. “We won’t tell anyone about Blue, not a soul. You have my word.”

“Mine too! I promise no one will know!”

Geno smiles at the two of them as a wave of relief washes over him. “Thank you… stars, thank you.” He takes a shaky deep breath. “Just, don’t tell his brother about this. Any of it.”

Dream tilts his head. “But, why not? Shouldn’t his brother know about his magic?”

“Stretch… isn’t the biggest fan of Blue using magic in general. Besides, he told me there are some people on board who are watching out for any magic users.” He looks annoyed as he rubs his head. “It’s just best to keep this quiet for now.”

Just then, Icy barks from whatever dark corner she had been hiding in. She runs up to Nightmare and plops her dumb butt on Nightmares lap. “Ew, get it off of me.” He says that, yet is petting her while a bunch of positive emotions radiate off of him. 

Dream laughs, but can’t help but think about what Geno had said. If what he’s saying is true, then that means that _Blue, a magic user_ , has a brother who is a hunter? He could almost laugh at the irony. That's actually ridiculous.

He, once again, calms himself down. Nightmare has always told him he has a bad temper, but that's not true at all! It’s just… thinking about how hypocritical these earthlings are always infuriates him. The fact that they would go against their own family in such a horrible way is cruel. But, like he reminded himself many times before, he has to stay calm for now. They’ll have time to take their anger out on them later.

“But anyways, before you had said Blue was sick, right?” They nod. “Well, for now, I’ll try to make up an excuse for you three. Try not to freak Blue out when you wake him up.” Geno stands up and walks over to the door.

“Wait, an excuse for what?”

“If Blue has some sort of flu or other virus, it would be bad if that spreads, meaning I’m going to have to quarantine you three. Even if it is just space sickness, we can’t risk it.”

Nightmare tilts his head. He is now rubbing Icys stomach. “And what about you?”

Geno points to his helmet before stretching as he walks out. “See ya guys, I’ll deliver you some pizza or something.” He walks out of the room before the door closes behind him.

...Well, looks like they're all going to be stuck here for a while.

**~~~**

A stinging pain in his skull makes him immediately remember what had happened before. He tenses, not knowing where he is or what is even happening. Should he open his eyes? What will he see? He can feel his soul pounding against his ribcage, the fear returning from before.

But then, he hears Dream. His soft voice is humming a calming tune. His soul slowly relaxes, and he eventually opens his eyelights. After a moment, his eyes adjust to the light. He notices he’s embracing Dream, and he can see arms wrapped around his waist and someone pressing up against his back. He turns his head to see Nightmare sound asleep right behind him. 

“Dream…? D-Dream Are You Okay?” Dream opens his eyes and looks at him. Blue cups his cheek, already feeling himself get worried again. Blue _slammed Dream into a wall_. Worse case scenario, his spine is cracked or even broken. “I-I... ” He stays silent. He can’t bring himself to speak.

Dream smiles and moves his arm from Blue’s shounder. He puts his hand on top of Blue’s. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m not hurt, and neither are you.” He murmurs.

Blue glances away, feeling a tightness in his chest. “But… I- you-” He takes a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts, yet he can’t think of what he wants to say. 

The room goes quiet. Neither of them speak. Dream moves closer to Blue so he’s resting his forehead on Blue’s sternum. “It’s alright Blue, you don’t have to be afraid. Not with me or my brother.” Blue stays silent. What is he supposed to say that wont paint him worse than before? “I know it can’t be easy. Trusting us to know something important like this isn’t the easiest thing to do, but please, try to believe me. You’re safe. We’re not going to let them hurt you because of your magic.”

Blue’s breathing hitches. “T-Thank You…” It’s the only thing he manages to say before his throat closes up again. He can feel tears start to form again, but he tries his best to not cry again. Crying will only increase the throbbing pain in his skull. 

Dream smiles. “You can cry, you know. It might make you feel better.”

“N-No, I Don’t Want To Disturb Nightmare.” 

Dream gives him a look, but doesn’t say anything more. He’s probably annoyed, or maybe doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t want him to worry. Not when Blue’s the one who hurt him. He hesitates before

reaching out his hand to Dream’s back. He runs his hand along his spine, trying to feel for any cracks. “...Are You Alright?” He quietly asks.

“I told you Blue, I’m alright. You barely hurt me.” Dream gives him a reassuring smile. Blue frowns and continues to pet Dreams' spine. After another moment of hesitation, he summons his healing magic in his hands. Dream's cheeks blush a light yellow before he nuzzles into Blue’s chest, lightly purring.

When Blue pulls his hand away, he also turns so that he’s laying on his back, making both Nightmare and Dream shift so there hugging his sides. Dream’s purring doesn’t stop, even as his healing magic dissipates.

Then, Blue turns to look at Nightmare. Like Dream, he doesn’t look hurt, but he can’t be too sure. He summons his magic in his other hand, and pets the back of Nightmares head so the magic can spread. After a moment, four purplish limbs spurt from his back and wrap around Blue. They're tight, but not to the point of being uncomfortable. 

“Uhh…?” Blue glances over to Dream, who seems to be doing his best to not laugh. “D-Dream, Is He Okay??”

“Yes, my brother is quite alright. In fact, I think he’s more than fine if his tentacles are around you like that.” Dream pokes one of the slightly clear tentacles. Nightmare huffs and brings Blue closer to him. “Yup, your magic seems to have just made him more calm.”

Blue breathes a sigh of relief. For a moment, he was worried his magic had messed up again. But if what Dreams saying is true, he supposes it's the opposite. “Good, That's Good.” Blue smiles and allows himself to relax in the twins embrace. “I’m Glad You’re Both Okay.”

“But what about you?” Dream asks. 

“W-What Do You Mean?”

He sighs. “...You’re sick. Either with Space Sickness or some sort of disease. So the three of us are kind of under a quarantine?” Blue groans. “I mean, it’s not all bad! At least we get to cuddle instead of doing work.”

Blue laughs. “True. I Don’t Mind Skipping Work To Cuddle With You Two.”

“Good! Then we’ll just cuddle for the next few days until you feel better.”

He doesn’t mind that at all.

Just as he was about to say something to Dream, he hears the door to their room open. Dream freezes while Blue turns his head to see Geno coming in. “Alright, the Captain believes us, now I just have to-”

Geno stops talking as the door closes behind him. He stares at Blue, then Dream, then Nightmare, and finally back to Blue again. He feels Dreams grip on his clothes tighten.

“So, you seem to be having fun, huh Blue~?” Blue can tell Geno is smirking, despite his view of the other being obstructed by his scarf and Nightmare. His face heats up as Geno approaches them, a pile of papers in his hands. “I _was_ going to ask if you were feeling alright, but you seem to be doing well enough.”

Blue looks away from Geno. “Back Off! We’re Not Friends Anymorrrre!”

Geno fakes a gasp. “Oh, how could you? I thought we’d stay friends, even after you got yourself a datemate. Or well, in this case, multiple mates.”

Both Dream and Blue’s blush get worse from his words. “W-Were Just Cuddling! We Do It All The Time, Why Is It Romantic Now??” He whines as he hears Geno laugh. What doesn’t help prove his point is Nightmare nuzzling Blues neck.

“I dunno Blue. Keep denying it to yourself, but this seems a bit more than platonic.”

Dream covers his face in Blue’s chest, while Nightmare is _still_ nuzzling his neck, he’s now also purring! Both of them are purring! Yet he knows he hasn’t gotten the worst of Geno’s teasing yet. He’s holding back, mainly because of the two of them here. If he could cover his face, he would, but the tentacle around him is stopping him from moving his only free hand.

He’s trapped, forced to listen to Geno’s teasing until the end of time. “I Hate Youuu…”

“Love ya too, bud~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank little_clown for this chapter, cause Jesus I would not have been able to make this if it wasn't for her.  
> Enjoy these boys!


	4. Rocks

Dream pops open the vent and climbs out, glad to find himself in medbay. He had forgotten to check if the coast was clear, but lucky for him, no one is in the room. With his papers in hand, and that one earth song, ‘mission impossible’ he had heard playing in his head, he creeps over to the desk.

He smiles seeing the rest of the papers laying neatly on the desk. He plops himself down on the chair and snatches the papers before putting the two papers he has in the middle of the pile. He hums along to the song happily as he stands up on the spinny chair and spins around. Dream stands on the arm rest and raises his hand with the papers in the air. He laughs triumphantly, like an evil supervillain in a tv show who just finished his evil plan.

Then Dream’s heart stops. The chair falls over and Dream goes flying forward. He accidentally lets go of the papers and tries to grab onto the closest object, which just so happens to be a very unstable filing cabinet. When Dream looks up, the papers are everywhere, all over the room's floor and even some still fluttering in the air. “Crap, oh no..”

Dream grabs a couple of papers, only to freeze feeling someone's emotions coming a little too close for comfort. He drops the papers and speed-crawls his way back to the vent, and closes it just in time for the sound of the Med-bay doors opening.

“What the hell!?” He hears Geno yell as he steps inside. “You gotta be kidding me..” Geno groans. From what little vision Dream has, he can see Geno lift up the cabinet, only for more papers to fly out.

Feeling way too much guilt, Dream sneakily crawls away, back to the vent he had first come from. He exits the electrical vent and looks to see if anyone is around. Once he’s sure it's safe, he books it from the hall to storage. The risky-est part, running through the cafeteria into the sleeping lounge. First, he tiptoes around, then he does the only logical thing. He sprints as fast as he can to the sleeping lounge, no one even noticing a thing!

He then slips into Nightmare, Blue, and his shared room. When he closes the door, he sees that Blue is still fast asleep. Good, that gives them more time to talk. He sits down next to Nightmare, who is sitting on all of the beds they had put together. 

“How did it go?” Nightmare asks. One of his ecto-gloop tentacles is resting on Blue’s skull while Icy is on his lap. Dream nervously laughs, which just makes Nightmare narrow his eyes. “Dream… what happened?”

“Hah… about that… I may or may not have dropped all the papers… and made a mess for Geno…?”

“... _Dream-_ ”

  
  
“I didn’t mean to!” Dream sighs. “Besides, the papers still _got there_ …”

Nightmare rolls his eyelight with a fond smirk on his face. “You’re an idiot.”

Dream huffs and elbows him. “At least I did it.” 

“Never said you didn’t.”

The two stay silent for a moment before Dreams eyelights go back to Blue nuzzling a tentacle. Dream suddenly has an evil smile, which Nightmare quickly notices. “So~ you seem to be pretty comfortable with a little berry~”

“Dream-”

“He seems to be pretty comfortable too, huh~”

“I swear-”

“You wouldn’t happen to _like_ him would you~?”

Nightmare’s cheeks have a turquoise tint past the goop, making Dream cover his mouth to stop laughing. “I hate you Dream. You know that is not what is happening.” 

Dream smirks. “Ya sure~? You seem to have been a bit clingy with him.”

“I have _NOT_ been clingy! He’s… just soft! Besides, I could say the same to you.” He pokes Dream forehead with one of his tentacles. “You’ve been cuddling with him so much I’m surprised you haven’t confessed your undying love for him.”

Dreams face flushes as he glares at his brother. “Hey! I just like cuddles!”

“Suuure.” 

Before Dream could retort, they hear Blue murmur something and shuffle in his sleep. The two turn around and notice Blue slowly opening his eye sockets. His eyelights aren’t foggy and hazy like they were last week when all of that stuff had happened. Dream smiles seeing this.

Nightmare retracts his tentacle away from Blue. “Good morning Blue. How are you?” Nightmare asks, keeping his voice as soft as he can. He gives Nightmare a look and just gets flicked by a tentacle again.

Blue smiles at the two of them. “Mmmorning.’M Feeling Alright, Mainly Sleepy.” He yawns -cutely- before sitting up. “What About You Guys..?”

“We’re alright, definitely not sick, so I’d say that's a good sign.” Dream claims. 

Suddenly, they hear a knock from the door.

Nightmares ecto-goop tentacles reach out and grabs Blue’s helmet before passing it to him. He grabs it from him and quickly puts on the helmet. Then once they hear the _click!_ Nightmare’s tentacles return to his back, and then he calls out, “Come in.”

The door slides open, and in comes the dark suited skeleton, Outer. He smiles kindly at everyone and steps inside the room. “Good morning, you three, how are you all feeling?”

“We’re all feeling good!” They have to keep their eyes on Outer.

Outer took out a piece of paper and Dream can’t help but get concerned, despite knowing him and his brother will be fine. He just… rather not have Blue dead just yet.

Outer smiles again. “Well according to all of your health, it seems as though Cyan just had Space Sickness and not any sort of flu.”

Relief and happiness comes from Blue as he claps his hands together. Dream’s surprised at both the name and how Blue remembered to not speak, but that's better anyways. He does something odd with his hands, which makes Dream and Nightmare glance at each other.

“Yup! You're free to go back out and start your jobs. We’re lucky it was so soon into the trip, so most jobs aren’t crucial at this moment.”

He understood him? Dream tilts his head before it clicks in his mind. “Oh, that’s that ‘ASL’ stuff right..?” Blue nods.

Outer steps out of the way, and the door opens again. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. Good luck with your jobs!” He walks out of the room, and the three of them wait for the door to close to do anything. Then once they do, Blue sighs.

“I Guess It’s Time To Separate Again..?” 

Dream pats his shoulder. “Hey don’t worry too much, we’ll meet up here once its lights out.”

Surprisingly, one of Nightmares tentacles comes out and wraps around his waist as he stands up. “And, we could stay together in the cafeteria and stuff…” He suggests, looking away from Blue.

The positivity that suddenly comes from Blue makes Nightmare slightly flinch. “YES, WE SHOULD DO THAT! I MEAN… I WOULDN’T REALLY KNOW WHERE ELSE TO GO.” 

Nightmare huffs and pats the top of Blue’s skull before removing the tentacle and standing up. “Good. We’ll meet up outside the cafeteria tonight then.” Dream has to stop himself from laughing at how formal he sounds.

Dream stands up as well and goes over to the door with his brother. “We’ll see you later, Blue!”

“See You Then!” Blue waves as the door opens and the two of them leave the room.

  
Time to tease the heck out of his brother.

~~~

Blue’s been here for a while. Aka, he hasn’t left his room for about a whole week, and the whole time he has wondered what space people even did. Yeah sure, they research space stuff and collect space stuff, but is that what they do the whole time? Probably.

But now, Blue’s more confused than before. He’s passed a whole bunch of different crewmates whose colors he can’t remember, and all of them seemed to be doing random things or talking in groups. But that’s the problem, what is _he_ meant to do? How do you know whether you should be working or talking, and what is he supposed to be working on..?

Besides, even if he knew what he was supposed to be doing, he has no clue where he’s going. He could be walking in circles and have no idea. He knew he had heard the captain mention something about a map, but Blue has no idea where to find the map. And he’s even alone! Icy is still in his room.

He turns the corner, staring bored at the plain metal walls, only to stop when he realizes he’s passed someone in a red space suit. “Geno?” He looks really concentrated.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t look up from his papers, especially when some of them fall out of his hands. He groans in annoyance and bends down to grab them again. Blue does as well.

“Geno, Why Do You Have So Much Work On Your Hands?”

“Huh?” Geno looks up to finally see him, ignoring Blue’s statement. “Oh Blue! What brings you to… wherever we are.”

“I Have No Clue What I’m Doing!” He announces cheerfully. Geno deadpans and stay silent. Blue huffs. “What's With That Look?”

Geno stands up and Blue does as well. He crosses his arms. “How long have you been not doing a task?”

He hums. “All Day? And Before I Was Quarantined.” Which is pretty much the entire time they’ve even been on board.

Blue gives Geno the papers, and Geno tries to straighten them up again. “Well we need to find something for you to do. It would be a bit hard to keep you from lock up if you are just wandering around and the captain finds you."

“Heh, Yeah, I Know. I Rather Not have to get in trouble..”

Geno hums. “Well, we could try a couple different jobs and see what sticks?”

“It’s That Easy?” Blue tilts his head, slightly surprised.

“Yeah, there's no paperwork or anything, so you could pretty safely do anything, especially with the quarantine excuse. We can start with my area first, it’s just me in Medbay so it should be fine if you mess up.” He suggests.

“That Sounds Good! I Have Nothing Better To Do Anyways.”

He starts walking with Geno to the Medbay area. Unfortunately for him, his friend is extremely rude and says, “Are you sure about that? You seem fine following your little friends around like a puppy~”

“Hey, What Is That Supposed To Mean!?” Blue glares at Geno, glad his blush is hidden by the glass tint. “Dream And Nightmare Are Nice, Don’t Imply Something Else.”

“Me? Imply things? Never~”

Blue pouts and flicks his friend's helmet. “Suuuuuure.”

When they reach the Medbay, Geno dumps his papers on a desk by the scanner. There's a lot of papers everywhere, the place is a wreck. “Sorry for the mess, someone came in when I was out on lunch and messed with my files. They didn't take anything, and the captain thinks it's just a prank because I'm the 'new guy'."

"Wow, that's just rude. If I find out who they are, I'll beat 'em up for you, since you can't fight and all." He smirks even though Geno can't even see it. He starts to look around the room, finding most of the things in there interesting.

Geno starts picking up some of the papers as he walks towards another desk. "Thanks, Blue. They did a number on the files and it will take time to fix everything." He sighs but shakes his head. He gets to a certain table with a couple of beakers and tubes on top. "This is where I make the healing potions and gel. Normally it's just the powders and stuff the ship has buuut I add a bit of magic."

Blue follows Geno to the table. “They Won't Be Able To Tell There’s Magic, Right? I Mean, I Doubt They Have Magic Detectors Everywhere, But Still.” He curiously glances at the different powders and chemicals.

“Heh, they could, but I deactivated them for a bit. My magic reads as normal so it doesn’t alert anyone. Luckily there's no detectors in the rooms, for some reason.” He shrugs. “Had to do it back on earth so I could work in peace. You’d think they have better security but luckily they don’t.”

“I Mean, As Long As You're Not Caught It Shouldn’t Matter Much. I’m Glad Stretch Helps With Money, I Could Never Manipulate Magic Sensors.” Blue grabs a couple vials and chemicals to examine them.

“Yeah, Reaper showed me how.” Geno takes off his helmet and places it on a hook in the wall. Blue’s always thought that the ‘glitch’ (that's what Geno calls it) covering one of his eyelights is interesting. “Okay so I should have the paper with the formula on it here somewhere. Try to not mess with anything, some of this stuff mixed wrong is lethal." He starts searching through a pile of papers.

Blue smirks, almost immediately forgetting the last part he had said. “Reaper huh~? You seem to be talking to him a bit more than usual. What's up with that?” Curious of what two chemicals can do, he grabs a small vial and mixes the two together. Nothing much happens besides a small popping noise.

It seems as though the papers are _very_ interesting to Geno, cause he is now refusing to look away from them. “I’m not sure what you mean. Reaper is a good friend to us and he likes to help us.”

“Mmhmm, very good friend, definitely just that. Nothing else at all!” He looks at the vial and swirls it around, but nothing happens. Huh. Science is neat.

“Yup, just friends.” He suddenly pulls out a paper. “Ah-ha! Found it. Okay, we just follow this and we’re good.” He then turns to Blue, but his smile drops. “...What are you doing?”

Blue looks down at the vial. “...No Idea.”

Geno sighs. “Blue, that's dangerous.”

“Dangerous Is My Middle Name, Gen! I Kill People, Don’t You Know?”

“Your middle name is ‘Comic’ you joker.” He baps Blue lightly with the paper. “You couldn’t even kill someone by accident. Now, stop mixing random stuff, I like being alive you know.”

Blue stops mixing the vial together and baps him back. “But I Like Jokes.”

Geno rolls his eyelight. “ _Anyway_ , give me that and try to follow this paper. I’ll be trying to clean as you work.”

Examining the paper, Blue smiles. “Huh… Seems Simple Enough!”

Yeahhhh turns out it’s not so simple.

After maybe fifteen minutes, Geno has pretty much the entire medbay cleaned at this point. “How’s it going over there?” He calls out.

“...Not Good.” He has no clue what he did wrong, but on top of where he was working… is a thing. 

Geno walks over to whatever he has created. “Well… on the bright side if you made a new life form you can name it?” He tries to smile, but he seems more concerned than anything. For a good reason too, Blue is also concerned.

He glares at his red friend. “Not funny. What is this, I’m scared.” 

Geno grabs a pen from the desk and pokes a bubble on it. The bubble pops and purple smoke comes off of it. “I think fear is a good feeling to feel right now.” He grabs a laminated poster and pushes it into a bucket to burn later. “Lets try something else for you, okay?”

Blue nods. “Yeah… agreed. Let's not speak of this again.”

After he puts a fume hood on the bucket to keep it contained, Geno pets his arm around Blue and leads him out of Medbay. “Yeah, lets try… storage! You can try to put heavy stuff away.”

“That sounds simple! I doubt I can make a new life form from that.”

~~~

After a couple of hours of Blue failing, Geno is leading him to yet another room. “Well that went… decent. But! We can still try in here?”

Blue sighs, certain he’s about to fail. “Maybe This Is Why Stretch Doesn’t Let Me Work…”

Geno makes a face and pats Blue’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t be so down, Blue. We’ll find something for you to do, okay?” The two of them enter a room and go to a table full of rocks. “Here, this is just breaking rocks with a hammer. Then they put rocks in that spinning bucket thing and sort what comes out.”

“Alright, I Can Try This.” Every time Blue’s said something sounds easy it turns out it’s not. At all. Blue grabs one of the rocks and examines it before grabbing a hammer as well. He fiddles with the hammer, a bit confused on how he's supposed to break a rock like this.

Geno picks up a hammer and a metal wedge. “You line this wedge up to a weak point on a rock and hit it with the hammer to split it.” He takes a rock and does what he explained. It’s a normal rock. “Sometimes it's a fossil or gem, though it also could just be a rock.”

Blue tilts his head. “How Do You Know Where A Weak Point Is? And How Hard Do You Hit The Hammer?” This is complicated.

“A weak point is where the rock is thinner, like here on this one.” He shows a lumpy rock. “At the bottom is the weak point. I’d start with tapping the hammer to get the wedge set up and hitting it harder after that.”

Blue hesitantly nods, slightly worried about hurting himself. He puts the wedge up against what he assumes is the rock's weak point and lightly taps it a few times. Then he hits it harder like Geno had said.

Only for the wedge to come off. He would have found this amusing if this wasn't at least the tenth time he failed at doing something.

Geno ducks so it doesn’t hit him. “Well then.” He goes to pick up the wedge.

Blue just rests the hammer down with a sigh and picks up the rock. “Well, it could have gone worse.”

Suddenly Geno freezes as he stares out the door. Blue, confused, turns around and notices Outer standing in the doorway. “Hey guys! I-” Without realizing, he grips the rock in his hands, _causing it to shatter_.

The three of them jump in surprise before silently staring at the bright red gem in his hands, along with the shattered rock pieces. “Oh, good job, Cyan!” Outer is the first to happily speak up.

‘...Thank You?’ Blue _almost_ spoke, but he remembered to sign thankfully.

Geno wraps his arm around Blue’s neck. “Uhh yeah! B- Cyan does his job of… rock guy very well!”

Outer looks down at the rock before laughing slightly. “That's a good job for you! Anyways, I just wanted to check in on everyone-”

Blue gives awkward finger guns, very grateful Outer can’t look him in the eyelights. He then fumbles with his sign language. ‘Yeah! Thanks!’

“Uhmm, are you guys okay?”

"We are great and as you can see Cyan is great at his rock thing that is totally his task. Yep. Sooo all is well! Thanks for stopping by, Outer."

Blue nods. ‘Yup, That’s Me. Very Good Rock Person, Breaking Rocks Because Yes. Thanks For Checking On Us.’ Who are you, why are you speaking? Blue is not being a very good actor right now, he can’t even pretend he is.

"No problem! I always like taking care of my crew! I guess I'll leave you to it then." He waves before leaving.

The two of them watch Outer leave, neither of them saying anything until they’re sure he’s gone. Then, Geno lets out a big sigh of relief. “How did that work!?”

Blue holds onto him. "I.... I Don't Know.... I Could See My Life Flash Before My Eyes..."

Geno returns the hug, also seeming like he needs comfort. "Well we survived... and even found a thing for you to do!" He smiles at his taller friend.

Blue also smiles brightly. “I Can Crush Rocks!! I Love It!”

Geno laughs. "Yeah you can!" He then looks at the gem Blue is still holding in his hand. "Hmm… why not keep this? I doubt it's the only one the ship has."

“You Think I Can? Nope, It’s Too Late To Take It Back, I’m Keeping It!” Blue’s sure his eyelights are stars at this point as he stuffs the gem in his bag to make sure he doesn’t lose it. “See? I Can Do Things! I’m Not Useless!” He puts his hand on his hips.

Geno’s smile falters slightly as he pats Blue. “You never were useless Blue, just built to crush rocks, not any of that other stuff.”

“Yup, Rock Crushing Is My Passion. Wait Till I Tell My Bro!” Suddenly Blue remembers something. “I Hope I Didn’t Distract You For Too Long. You Looked Really Busy...”

“Your fine Blue. Any chance to avoid that mess is a good thing.”

"Hehe, I Guess So, Yeah." He puts his hands on Geno's shoulders. "But Don't Overwork Yourself. If You Need Help, Tell Stretch! I Don't Want You Stressing Out Too Much."

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiles softly at him and puts his hands on top of Blue’s.

Blue lets go of his shoulders. "So, I Guess We Should Probably Do Our Jobs Now. What Time Does Lights Turn Out Again?"

Geno looks at a clock on his arm band thingy "We got a few hours so you can crush rocks for a while." He moves by some bins "Depending on what you find they go in here; fossils, gems, normal rocks, and minerals" He points to each labeled bin. "What ever you find you write down on the board by their bin and your name." He then puts his normal rock away and signs his name.

"Okay, _That_ Is Simple, I Can Easily Do That." He looks at the pile of rocks and smiles. "Good Luck Then, I'll See You Later.”

"Later, Blue.” He goes to walk out but stops suddenly. “Oh! Stop by sometime so I can make a file for you, it would be easy to slip you in with the mess it is right now"

"Ooh, yes, I'll make sure to do that once I'm done."

Geno waves and walks out of the rock room. Blue happily grabs more rocks and breaks them before separating the different things he finds in them. He actually has a job and feels extremely proud! He doesn’t stop crushing rocks, and doesn’t realize he has completely forgotten how much time has passed. He lightly hums as he does so.

He puts down a couple of fossils in the bin and stretches. He’s starting to get tired, and now that he thinks about it, he’s not sure what time it is. How did Geno check the time again?

“Hey Blue.” Nightmare?

Blue turns around to see Nightmare and Dream behind him, a rock still in his hands. “Oh, You Two Are Here! Whats Up?”

“Not much, we just wanted to find you.” Dream claims.

Blue smiles proudly. He gets to tell his new friends about his job! “I Was Crushing Rocks! Geno Helped Me Find A Job A Couple Minutes Ago So I Fit In With Everyone Else.” He tosses the rock up in the air and catches it without any struggle.

“Rocks are neat. I’m glad you’ve found a job!”

Blue beams at Dream. “I Know! I Used To Crush Rocks When I Was Bored, But Now I Can Do It As A Job.” 

“It’s good you’ve found something you like to do.” Nightmare looks over at the bins, where Blue had been organizing the rocks. “How do you crack them? I don’t see any tools.”

Blue sheepishly pushes forward the broken tools. “It Didn’t Really End Well The First Time I Tried.” He stops throwing the rock and holds it out for them to see. “So I Just Do It The _Fun_ Way.” He squeezes the rock for a moment before shattering it. Now a pretty stone and shards of rock on his hands.

The two of them stare at him. A light yellow is dusting Dreams skull while Nightmares cheekbones slowly turn a pretty bright turquoise, similar to the color of his eyelight. “O-oh, you’re uh, very strong.” Nightmare mutters.

“Thanks! Ooh Look At The Stone That Was In That One, It’s Super Pretty!” Blue says, though he only glances at the rock. He’s too focused on how pretty the two of them look.

Dream nods. “Very… very pretty.”

An idea pops into Blue’s head. He turns around and places the stone in the pile before looking through the pile of gems. Finally, he finds two gemstones, both the colors of their eyelights. He then turns around and offers the gems to both of them. “Geno Said I Could Keep Some, So I’m Sure It Won't Matter If You Do Too.”

Dream squeaks as the yellow intensifies. “I- uhh... uh, thank you! Um-...” He fiddles with his hands before taking the golden yellow gem.

“T-thank you, Blue, that is very kind of you.” A couple tentacles come out of his back. He sees a couple of them making cute heart shapes! That's adorable! One of the tentacles starts winding around the hand that's offering the gem. “Uhh sorry, let me just…” Nightmare tugs at the tentacle, but it holds onto Blue’s arm slightly tighter, but not uncomfortable.

Blue blushes slightly and pats the tentacle around his wrist, happy he likes the gift.

“Sorry, they have a mind of their own sometimes.” Nightmare glares at the tentacle.

“It’s Alright, I’m Glad You're So Happy About It!” He continues to pet it instead of helping remove it.

Dream suddenly grabs onto Blue’s free hand. “Thank you Blue.”

Blue blushes more, but in no way is he complaining. “It’s Not A Problem, They Just Look Really Pretty, Like You Two.”

Nightmares tentacles suddenly wrap around Blue. Him, loving the affection he’s getting for some reason, allows the tentacles to hug him. Night blushes more.

“Uhh… Blue? Can I… oh stars this is hard…” Dream mutters.

Blue tilts his head. “Hmm? What's Wrong, Dream?”

Dream glances at Nightmare before looking back at Blue. “...Hug?” He manages to squeak out.

He stretches his arms out (as much as he can with Nights tentacles capturing him). “Hug!” Dream smiles brightly and jumps forwards and hugs him as tight as possible. Nightmare huffs and brings the two of them over to him. He has a look of betrayal on his face, but is also nuzzling Blue still, so he’s probably not too upset.

“Mweh Heh Heh!” Blue hugs the two of them, extremely happy and confident enough to say he has earned a hug from his two new friends! He hopes they'll hug him more.

Nightmare coo’s at Blue’s laugh. “As nice as this is, it’s almost time for lights to go out. It’s probably best to leave now before we get in trouble for being lost again.” 

Blue is slightly surprised at how late it's gotten, but listens nonetheless. The two of them reluctantly let go of him, and he nods sadly. “Mmhmm, I Rather Not Get Yelled At Again.” He looks down at the two of them. “We Can Hug Later Though, Right..?”

Both of their blush deepens as they grab his hands. “Yeah, of course we can!”

“We can even cuddle if you want. It gets quite cold in those rooms.”

Blue’s never felt that the rooms get cold, but maybe because of Nightmares goop, he feels colder? If so, he’ll definitely help! Besides, it's an excuse to cuddle. “I like cuddling you guys! Lets go quickly then.” Blue hums at the thought. “You two are soft like pillows.”

Nightmare leads them back to the sleeping rooms, his tentacles curling and wrapping around Blue’s arms. It seems as though he’s stopped trying to regain control of them.

When they arrive at the room, Nightmares' tentacles move away from Blue and start working to put the three beds together, which seems to be the only way the three of them can fit. Blue searches the closet for extra pillows and blankets so they are more comfortable. And Dream is standing next to the beds, still blushing an awful lot.

Once the bed is perfect for cuddles, Nightmare and Blue climb into the bed. Night looks at Dream before grabbing him and dropping him next to Blue.

“Niiights!” Dream playfully glares at his brother.

Blue is proud of the cuddle pile and nuzzles Dream. “Join Us In The Sleepy Hugs.”

Dream blushes again and mumbles a soft affirmation. He wraps his legs around Blue’s and rests his head on his ribs.

Blue sighs and nuzzles Nightmare as well. “Thanks, You Two… nighty Night… night Dream...”

“Mmhmm~” Dream hums.

Nightmares tentacles wrap around all of them, covering them like a blanket. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story where I mix two of my favorite games together.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, where I post semi-decent art of all my favorite rare pairs: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/finally-free-fan-fics


End file.
